Part Of Me
by SasukoNekoChan2
Summary: Sabe Sasuke, eu não precisava que você me dissesse "te amo" nem que me desejasse, na verdade eu parei de precisar de tudo isso bem cedo, na nossa relação. Eu sabia que era só um brinquedo para você. Mas pelo menos, de uma maneira masoquista, eu conseguia fazer você se sentir bem por um minuto. SasuSaku Hentai
1. Prólogo

_**Notas Da Autora: Espero que gostem ^^ Todos os direitos de Naruto pertencem ao Kishimoto, mas eu ainda dou uns pega no Sasuke ~e no Naruto, no Gaara, no escambau todo!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Of Me<strong>

_**Sinopse: Sabe Sasuke, eu não precisava que você me dissesse "te amo" nem que me desejasse, na verdade eu parei de precisar de tudo isso quando você ainda éramos adolescentes. Eu sabia que era só um brinquedo para você. Mas pelo menos, de uma maneira masoquista, eu conseguia fazer você se sentir bem por um minuto. Você tirou tudo de mim, foi meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro amor, minha primeira vez, mas me abandonou. Tanto faz, eu aprendi a me defender e essa parte de mim você nunca vai tirar, mesmo que ela seja parte de você também.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Só quero jogar fora o meu telefone<em>**

**_Descobrir quem realmente estará lá para me apoiar_**

**_Você me roubou, o seu amor era barato_**

**_Sempre esteve desmoronando**_**

**_Caí profundamente e você me abandonou_**

**_Mas aquilo é passado e isto é agora_**

**_Agora, olhe para mim_**

_-Katy Perry, Part Of Me_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prólogo<em>**

_Tudo começou aos nossos catorze anos, quando eu me declarei. Já esperava um fora daqueles, mas você me beijou, Sasuke. Céus, eu me senti nas nuvens! Era isso mesmo? Meu primeiro beijo estava acontecendo com Uchihas Sasuke?_

_Seus lábios pareciam ser perfeitos junto aos meus, se encaixavam como a última peça do quebra-cabeça._

_Quando você me puxou para mais perto, meu coração deu um salto, voltando a bater._

_Quando o ar faltou, você me encarou e deu as costas, mas, antes de entrar em sala de aula piscou para mim, fazendo-me corar até a raiz do cabelo._

_Depois disso começamos uma relação secreta, você passava o dia com seus amigos populares, com aquelas garotas com a mini-saia menor que a calcinha, e durante a noite, e até fins de semana inteiros, éramos só eu e você. Mas você nunca me quis perto publicamente, e então eu entendi, você não me amava, eu devia terminar com aquilo. Fui fraca e continuei enganado a mim mesma, e você não ajudava em nada, sempre se fazendo de romântico durante aquelas noites._

_Ao mesmo tempo você era frio, frio como a noite, porém quente, inexplicavelmente quente. Eu te queria, mesmo que você me aceitasse apenas como uma amante._

_Como fui burra._

_Sabe Sasuke, eu não precisava que você me dissesse "te amo" nem que me desejasse, na verdade eu parei de precisar de tudo isso bem cedo, na nossa relação. Eu sabia que era só um brinquedo para você. Mas pelo menos, de uma maneira masoquista, eu conseguia fazer você se sentir bem por um minuto. Você tirou tudo de mim, foi meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro amor, minha primeira vez, mas me abandonou. Tanto faz, eu aprendi a me defender e essa parte de mim você nunca vai tirar, mesmo que ela seja parte de você também. _

Sim, eu estou grávida, mas não será o seu filho, nem nosso, apenas meu. Minha criança. Meu bebê.

_Ela é essa __**"parte de mim"**__ que você nunca vai ter._

Eu estava no portão de embarque, olhava para o meu celular fixamente, observando o e-mail que escrevi durante todo o percurso de taxi.

Tentei clicar em "Enviar" mas meus olhos lacrimejaram. Não! Você não merece saber, não merece dividir essa felicidade comigo nem com ninguém, Sasuke.

Arquivei a mensagem, ela será, a partir de hoje, minha lembrança de tudo que você me fez sofrer, para eu nunca mais voltar aos seus braços.

Nesse momento estou indo para os Estados Unidos, Nova Iorque, vou morar com minha madrinha, Tsunade, por algum tempo, pelo menos até que minha vida volte a seguir corretamente. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, 17 anos, gravida, solteira, e humilhada pelo garoto que amei a vida inteira.

- Ultima chamada para o Voo para Nova Iorque – Uma voz enrolada chamou.

Suspirei, olhando, provavelmente, pela ultima vez para o Japão, o lugar onde eu nasci e cresci.

Coloquei a mão sobre o ventre, mesmo ainda não sentido-o mexer aquilo era incrível, ser mãe. Era um dos meus grandes sonhos.

- Não se preocupe meu bebê, eu nunca vou deixar te faltar nada – Sorri – Você é minha pessoa mais amada, lembre-se disso... – E fui para o meu voo.

_**7 Anos Depois...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas Da Autora: E ai? Comentem!<strong>_


	2. Nova Vida

_**Notas Da Autora: Espero que gostem ^^ Todos os direitos de Naruto pertencem ao Kishimoto, mas eu ainda dou uns pega no Sasuke ~e no Naruto, no Gaara, no escambau todo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Depois de toda a escuridão e tristeza<strong>_

_**Logo vem a felicidade**_

_**Se eu me cercar de coisas positivas**_

_**Eu vou ganhar prosperidade**_

_- Destiny's Child, Survivor_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1 – Nova Vida<strong>_

_**7 Anos Depois...**_

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – Sarada chamava constantemente, pulando em minha enorme cama box de casal.

Abri os olhos lentamente, mas logo os fechei, estava morta de sono, ontem fora um dia cheio.

- MAMÃE! – Ela berrou.

- Sarada, não grite, por favor – Pedi educadamente, fazendo-a corar intensamente.

- Desculpe mamãe, é que a senhora não acordava! – Se deitou ao meu lado, ficando em cima do meu braço – Hoje eu não tenho aula, então pensei "Por que não ir ao parque?"

Suspirei pesadamente, levantando-me e encarando-a com uma expressão seria, ela estremeceu devido a isso, mas logo "pulei" em cima dela fazendo cocegas e rindo junto a ela.

- Podemos? Podemos? – Ela perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando, e eu não resisti, prometi a ela que logo que terminássemos o almoço iriamos para o parque.

Sarada era hoje a luz do meu viver. Minha amada filhinha. Depois que eu vim morar em Nova Iorque logo fui praticamente "atacada" de perguntas da minha tia Konan e da minha madrinha Tsunade, ambas queriam matar o Sasuke, afirmando que iriam dar o órgão sexual dele para os animais do Central Park. Elas eram divertidas, apesar de tudo.

Logo que me mudei eu quis entrar numa faculdade – eu era 1 ano adiantada no colégio -, queria cursar medicina, como a madrinha, e assim o fiz. Minha família bancou tudo, afirmando que eu devia juntar para o bebê, como se eles não fossem mimar e idolatrar a Sarada logo que ela nascesse... Veja bem, eu nasci e cresci no Japão, no entanto a maior parte da minha família mora na Europa ou é realmente Europeia, somente somos descendentes de japoneses. Meu pai e minha mãe moram na França, minha mãe é estilista e meu pai empresário, sou filha única e herdeira da fortuna deles. Minha madrinha é sócia das Empresas Haruno, mas possui hospitais por todo o mundo, e se dedica muitíssimo a medicina. Minha tia Konan é, junto com o marido, Nagato, dona de uma famosa gravadora.

Nenhum dos meus antigos colegas de classe sabe, mas minha família tem uma condição financeira muito além do confortável, para falar a verdade. Eu preferi deixar quieto o fato de meus pais serem bilionários para ver como eles me tratavam, e, bom, o resultado não foi dos melhores.

E eu? Eu fiz a faculdade de medicina e acabei bem rápido, em dois anos e 3 meses – eu era uma aluna aplicada, e já estudava esses assuntos desde os 13 anos, quando decidi seguir essa carreira profissional, então já sabia a maioria dos assuntos, logo, com a ajuda de Tsunade, consegui me formar mais rápido que a turma inteira, sem querer me achar mas: Sou foda! -, mas fui treinada pelo meu pai e a madrinha para administrar as empresas um dia. Depois de tudo isso, sim, eu me tornei medica, mas por insistência da Konan eu gravei uma musica e fiz um clipe, ela bombou no mundo inteiro, batendo o recorde de vendas e eu acabei gravando um álbum e seguindo a carreira artística com o pseudônimo "_**Lady Cherry**_", atualmente sou modelo e cantora, além de, obviamente, tocar e dançar.

Não era exatamente o que eu queria para minha vida, mas era melhor do que viver atrás de uma mesa assinando papeis, como meu pai me obrigaria a fazer, mesmo com minha formação na medicina.

Atualmente não moro em NY, moro em Los Angeles, numa adorável casa moderna com uma piscina gigantesca para minha filha se esbaldar. Sauna, sala de jogos, casas de boneca gingantes, aqui é praticamente a Disneyland particular da Sarada.

O problema de me tornar famosa foi expor minha filha, no inicio morri de medo do Sasuke descobrir e vir aqui lutar judicialmente por ela, mas esse medo logo passou – Sasuke não era muito de assistir MTV, entrevistas, muito menos de ler revistas de fofocas para adolescentes. Quem visse e o conhecesse jamais pensaria isso, eu nem falava com o Uchiha em publico na época em que nos relacionamos –, o problema eram as enquetes da internet "_**Quem é o pai de Sarada Haruno? De sua sugestão!"**_ ou "_**Será Sakura Haruno vitima de um estupro? Veja a teoria do nascimento de Sarada**_" ou, um que eu até gostaria que fosse verdade, "_**Ian Somehalder possível pai de Sarada?**_". Quando me questionavam sobre isso, eu simplesmente falava que era um assunto que eu ainda não queria tratar nem com minha filha, nem com ninguém, por enquanto.

A vida seguiu, hoje o trauma chamado "Uchiha" nem deve mais lembrar que eu existo, mas eu nunca vou esquecer de nada que ele me fez. Apesar de tudo eu tenho que agradecer, ele me deu minha filha e ela é tudo que importa.

Assim que desci para a cozinha, os empregados já haviam preparado o café da manha para mim e Sarada, o de sempre, panquecas, ovos, bacon, suco de uva integral, bolo de chocolate, frutas entre outras coisas.

O motorista avisou que o carro estava pronto, e que logo eu poderia sair para trabalhar. Hoje era um dia mais "calmo" eu teria um ensaio fotográfico para uma revista pela manha, uma reunião com meus produtores e empresários, e o meu advogado, as 15:00, e de noite eu iria para uma entrevista ao vivo num programa que eu ainda nem gravei o nome. Teria apenas de 12:30 as 15:00 para ficar com minha filha, mas para mim já era um presente, visando que as vezes eu tenho que, da noite pro dia, viajar para lugares como Milão, Holanda, França, assim óh, do nada! Na maioria das vezes eu tentava leva-la, se não fosse uma viajem muito exaustiva.

Sarada despediu-se de mim com um beijo na bochecha e saiu correndo para colocar o maio para entrar na piscina.

Assim que entrei no carro o motorista deu partida, saímos da mansão em direção ao estúdio de fotografia.

A mulher do estúdio possuía provavelmente 40/45 anos de idade, e mantinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. A editora provavelmente entre 25/35, e sua expressão era de seriedade. Tinha todo um batalhão de cabeleireiros, maquiadores, figurinistas e tudo mais que se imaginasse.

Eles me vestiram, primeiramente, com um vestido vermelho, muito bonito, colocaram também óculos de sol e um chapéu de praia. Me levaram até as câmeras, e eu abri um sorriso fazendo minha melhor pose.

Que comece mais um dia!

* * *

><p>Finalmente estavam retirando minha maquiagem e as roupas de grife, deixando apenas o batom vermelho cereja em minha boca.<p>

Logo que voltava ao carro, fui interceptada por braços fortes e quentes em torno de mim, sorri abertamente. Ele nunca tomaria jeito não é mesmo?

- Sabe, se os paparazzi virem você assim, me encoxando, mais fotos constrangedoras e boatos vão rondar sobre a gente, querido advogado – Ri.

- Bom, talvez eu queira que esses boatos surjam, não é mesmo? Quero dizer, quantos homens tem a chance de encoxar Haruno Sakura, _**A**_Haruno Sakura? – Cheirou meu pescoço.

- Você é um idiota mesmo! Vamos, prometi a Sarada que iria ao parque com ela, acho que ela vai gostar de te ver. Na verdade, tenho certeza que ela vai amar te ver – Afirmei.

- Hehe – Ele riu – Já faz um tempo que eu não vejo a Sarada, tô com falta da pirralha!

- Então vamos! – Puxei-o pela mão até que chegássemos no carro, onde, cordialmente, ele foi recebido pelo meu motorista. Coisa inútil essas formalidades, ele já era praticamente da casa.

Ao abrir a porta da casa, logo que os olhos negros encontraram os outros olhos negros, ambos brilharam e a voz infantil da minha filha ecoou por toda a mansão: - PAPAI! - E correu para os braços do homem que, por acidente, descobriu a mim e a Sarada, que a criou e amou como pai. Meu advogado Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi estava em NY quando eu completei 4 meses de gestação. Assim que me viu com aquele barrigão ele fez uma conta simples e descobriu que 1 + 1 não eram 2, por que Sakura + Sasuke = Sarada que é igual a 1 + 1 = 3 (entendeu? Espero que sim). Ele insistiu para que fôssemos atrás do Sasuke, no entanto eu expliquei a situação e desde então ele cuidou de Sarada como filha, fazia tudo por ela e por mim, inclusive impedia que o pessoal lá do Japão descobrisse minha fama (só Deus sabe como, aqui eu não consigo nem virar a esquina sem ver uma revista com minha cara), se tornou o pai que Sasuke jamais seria. Lembro-me de quando ela pegou catapora que ele saiu lá de Tóquio só para vir aqui cuidar dela. E apesar dele ser tio dela, irmão do homem que tanto me machucou, é como diziam "_**para ganhar a simpatia de uma mãe, só é necessário conseguir a simpatia do filho dela**_".

Claro, o fato de eu ser vista constantemente com meu advogado que tinha todos os atributos físicos e psicológicos necessários para ser pai da minha filha causou várias especulações nas redes sociais e na mídia, foi um escândalo!

- Hey, papai, a mamãe prometeu que iríamos no parque, quer ir conosco? - Sarada perguntou inocentemente.

- Claro que eu quero! Se sua mãe aceitar - E nisso os dois me olharam com cara de cachorrinho.

- Tá! - Bufei - Mas não vou pagar seu almoço, Itachi!

- Merda!

- Não fale palavrões na frente dela! - E joguei minha bolsa na cabeça dele.

Estendemos nosso pano numa parte "VIP", digamos assim, do parque da cidade. Depois da nossa discussão sobre "palavrões na frente da Sarada" acabamos por decidir fazer um piquenique, viemos para essa área VIP para que eu não fosse assediada pelos fãs, como o Itachi avisou que seria.

Sarada e Itachi brincavam, e era impossível não sorrir com isso, principalmente quando ela chamava-o de pai. Não, eu não vejo mal em vê-la chamando-o assim, muito pelo contrario, acho excelente que ela o tenha como figura paterna, assim ela não fica perguntando sobre o pai – nunca perguntou, na verdade, tudo graças a Itachi que assumiu esse lugar –.

- Mamãe! – Minha princesinha chamou – Venha brincar conosco!

Sorri e assenti, correndo até eles tropeçando do meu salto alto por varias vezes sempre que eles me jogavam no chão, para, ambos, poderem me atacar com cosquinhas.

Infelizmente o que é bom dura pouco, e então deu 14:45, não tínhamos tempo de levar a Sarada para casa, então tivemos que leva-la para a Akatsuki Records, que era perto do parque.

Ao chegarmos, logo depois de sermos atacadas por Konan – uma tia extremamente grudenta e coruja, que apertou tanto as bochechas da Sa-chan que chegaram a uma vermelhidão assustadora – , eu pedi para que a recepcionista – uma senhora de meia-idade – tomasse conta da Sarada enquanto eu e Itachi estávamos em reunião.

Quando abri aquela porta, não podia acreditar, serio, não havia nenhum produtor ou empresário da minha carreira, só minha família, e eu não via-os por meses a fio.

- PAI! MÃE! MADRINHA! – Gritei correndo para abraça-los.

- Olá, querida! – Minha mãe sorriu, bem vestida, estilosa, bonita, divertida, porem assustadora quando queria – Como vai? E Sarada? Tem se alimentado direito? Tem um novo namoradinho mesmo, como dizem as revistas?

- Eu estou bem, a Sa-chan também, sim, sim, e mãe, eu não tenho namorado novo! – Revirei os olhos.

- Hm, peninha – Fez um biquinho.

Sorri e fui atrás do meu pai, cumprimenta-lo.

- Papai, como vai o senhor?

- Bem, obrigada – Frio e direto, como sempre, quem isso lembra mesmo?

Sorri constrangida por esse fato, era difícil falar com meu pai as vezes, mas ele também cedia a algumas coisas "alegres".

Quando Tsunade me abraçou, foi como ser esmagada por um trator amoroso, e ela alegava que, caso eu não começasse a visita-la o mais regularmente possível, ela iria me sequestrar e me prender em Nova Iorque junto com a Sarada. Não pude deixar de rir disso.

- Bom, agora me digam, do que se trata essa reunião supostamente com meus empresários e produtores? – Ironizei.

- Temos um assunto serio para tratar, Sakura querida – Konan disse.

Engoli a seco. Seria uma longa conversa...

* * *

><p>- COMO ASSIM JAPÃO?! – Me levantei da mesa bruscamente, empurrando a cadeira de mogno e fazendo com que um estrondo fosse ouvido.<p>

- Querida, por favor acalme-se! – Konan pediu.

- Me acalmar? ME ACALMAR? – Berrei – VOC~E SABE EXATAMENTE O POR QUE DE EU ODIAR AQUELE LUGAR, TÓQUIO, NÃO QUERO VOLTAR PRA LÁ! ME RECUSO! SOU ADULTA E VACINADA, POSSO ME CUIDAR MUITO BEM SOZINHA! VOCÊS NÃO PRECISAM TOMAR DESCISÕES POR MIM!

- Por favor, por favor – Mamãe pediu – Eu sei como se sente querida, mas nós precisamos que você vá. Eu e seu pai temos uma importante viagem para o Caribe, então não poderemos estar indo para o Japão, você é nossa única herdeira, precisamos que vá – Implorou.

- Qual é essa "importante" viagem? – Revirei os olhos.

- B-bom... Um sétima Lua De Mel... – Murmurou.

- QUÊ?! VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE NAQUELE LUGAR ENQUANTO VOCÊ E O PAPAI ESTÃO EM UM HOTEL 5 ESTRELAS NO CARIBE? – Revoltei.

- Sakura! – Meu pai repreendeu – Não fale assim com a sua mãe!

- Não? Pois eu falo! Minha vida inteira eu fui deixada de lado por vocês, sabem o que eu passei enquanto viajavam pelo mundo esbanjando dinheiro e luxo, eu estudava para poder ter uma vida modesta pelo meu próprio esforço! – Desabafei.

Eles me olhavam atônitos.

- Sakura – Minha mãe choramingou – Filha, eu nunca...

- "_Eu nunca imaginei que passava por tudo isso_"? Que clichê mãe – Revirei os olhos.

- B-bom... – Murmurou.

O silencio pairou no ar desconfortavelmente, fazendo todos sentirem o peso que eu ainda tinha em meu ombro.

Num ato delicado, Itachi passou os braços por meus ombros, trazendo-me para perto dele.

- Cherry – Chamou-me pelo apelido – Eu sei que é difícil, sei que é doloroso, bom, na verdade não sei por que não fui eu que passei por tudo isso, mas ainda assim, sinto que estamos ligados de alguma maneira – Disse – Nesses 7 anos, sinto que te conheço e me afeiçoei demais a você, e a Sa-chan.

Chorei como aquilo, eu também havia me afeiçoado a ele. Sarada também.

- Sei que não quer ir, mas tem que entender que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o Sasuke vai descobrir, e o quanto mais demorar pior vai ser – Suspirou – Não se preocupe, ele nem faz ideia de quem seja Cherry, conhece algumas musicas mais nunca viu um pôster ou leu uma revista sobre você, me certifiquei que não. Somente Ino sabe, mas ela me ajuda – Ah, eu já sabia que a Ino ia descobrir mesmo, então foda-se... – Vou te proteger, Sakura.

Ele era tão sincero. Tão bom para mim e Sarada. Por que eu tive que me apaixonar pelo irmão dele? Por que não por ele?!

- C-certo – Falei sem muita convicção – Eu vou.

- Ufa! – Ouvi Konan supirar – Pensei que ia ter que cancelar seus compromissos no Japão... Opa – Ela arregalou os olhos, ao perceber o que falou.

- Que compromissos, Konanzinha? – Dei meu olhar assassino.

- Hmmm, shows, eventos, festas, comitivas, sessões de fotos, sessões de autógrafos, inaugurações, desfiles, jantares, hm, falei do seu novo show exclusive que só será transmitido na Ásia uma vez por semana durante, sei lá, 6 semanas – Sorriu amarelo.

- SEIS MESES?! – Arregalei os olhos.

- Um ano e meio, tudo isso que eu falei é bem distante em termos de datas, mas não o suficiente para que você fique indo e voltando de LA para Tóquio, e se juntarmos com o show e os assuntos das Empresas Haruno... – Ela parecia querer se esconder atrás de Nagato, estava tremendo de medo.

Rosnei e joguei minha bolsa nela: - SUA RETARDADA! PUTA!

Ótimo, era tudo que me faltava, um ano e meio no Japão, em Tóquio!

- Só me digam que eu vou daqui a, pelo menos, dois meses – Choraminguei.

- Bem – Tsunade me veio com aquela voz fina de quem tá mentindo – É para daqui a dois dias... – Me entregou três passagens de avião.

- ARGH! EU AINDA MATO CADA UM DE VOCÊS! – Berrei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas Da Autora: E ai? Comentem!<strong>_

_**Ps: Desculpe gente, eu não resisti em colocar o Itachi como "pai adotivo" da Sarada :3 Acho que depois de tudo que aconteceu com a mãe dela, seria bom ela ter uma figura paterna amorosa.**_


	3. Japão

_**Eu sempre fui  
>O tipo de garota<br>Que escondia meu rosto  
>Com medo de contar ao mundo<br>O que eu tenho pra dizer  
>Mas eu tenho esse sonho brilhando<br>Dentro de mim  
>Eu vou mostrar<br>Tá na hora  
>De deixar você saber<br>Deixar você saber**_

**_Isso é real, isso sou eu_**  
><strong><em>Eu estou exatamente onde<em>**  
><strong><em>Eu deveria estar<em>**  
><strong><em>Vou deixar a luz brilhar em mim<em>**  
><strong><em>Agora eu encontrei<em>**  
><strong><em>Quem eu sou<em>**  
><strong><em>Não a jeito de segurar isso<em>**  
><strong><em>Sem mais esconder quem eu quero ser<em>**  
><strong><em>Isso sou eu<em>**

_**- **Demi Lovato, This is Me_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Of Me<strong>_

_**Capítulo 2 – Japão**_

Eu, Itachi e Sarada estávamos andando pelo aeroporto, esperando nosso voo. Cada um – eu e Itachi – segurávamos uma das mãozinhas de Sarada, que se balançava para frente e para trás.

Quem visse, acharia que erámos uma família feliz pronta para uma viagem, era impossível não ouvir os comentários nada discretos como "O que eu não daria para ser pai da filha de Lady Cherry" ou "Lady Cherry, oh mulher sortuda! Imagina se sou eu andando com um bofe desses! Ai que tudo!" – não, esse comentário não foi de uma mulher –. Era engraçado, no entanto. A única parte irritante era quando um fã me parava e fazia eu tirar um álbum inteiro, pedia meu numero de telefone, facebook, snapchat, e para que eu seguisse no twitter. Eu amo meus fãs, sério, mas ainda gostaria de ter 5 minutos a sós com minha filha e o meu advogado – que por acaso ela considera sendo o pai –.

Quando o voo foi anunciado, embarcamos – na primeira classe, que estava quase vazia – e não demorou muito para que a Sa-chan adormecesse.

Itachi estava no banco atrás de mim, ao lado de uma adormecida Sarada, que insistiu em ficar do lado do "papai" dela – não que eu sinta ciúmes, mas nesses momentos eu gostaria que ele caísse do avião –, ele me cutucou e sentou-se ao meu lado – que estava vazio –, logo pediu para a aeromoça um champagne para nós dois, e então começamos a conversar:

- Como está se sentindo?

Olhei para ele ironicamente com aquela pergunta idiota.

- _Sério?_ – Disse revirando os olhos.

- Ok, acho que essa não foi a melhor pergunta a se fazer – Riu bebericando um pouco daquele liquido acido – Mas é que eu estou tentando diminuir a tensão, sabe? Sei que está nervosa com isso de voltar ao Japão, para Tóquio, quero dizer, se fosse eu no seu lugar eu também me sentiria dessa maneira...

- Ah, Itachi! – Choraminguei – Voltar pra lá é como voltar a ter aqueles pesadelos de criança, sabe? – Tentei explicar – Você tem por varias noites, e, do nada, eles param e voltam depois de um longo tempo. Se eu voltar, sei que o Sasuke vai acabar descobrindo, e com isso virá a imprensa que cairá matando sobre "A Herdeira dos Haruno e dos Uchihas: Sarada", sabe o quanto é difícil e triste ver que ela nunca vai ter uma infância normal? Os amiguinhos da escola dela só falam de mim, e ela fica acanhada, pobrezinha! Se descobrirem o parentesco dela com Sasuke, logo as coisas vão piorar...

- O Sasuke não vai fazer nada com a Sa-chan, eu vou protege-la! E proteger você! Mas... – Sempre tem um "mas" – Você não pode ficar fugindo deles para sempre, são seus amigos!

- Minhas únicas amigas são Ino e Hinata! – Disse – Minhas únicas amigas do colégio, fora elas só tenho a Tenten e a Temari – Afirmei, lembrando da filha da governanta da minha casa do Japão, Tenten, e da irmã mais velha dos Sabaku, uma garota feroz e adorável ao mesmo tempo. Suspirei pesadamente. – Como vão todos, tipo, todos os meus antigos "colegas" de escola.

- Bom, Hinata e Naruto casaram no ano que você foi embora, ela também ficou gravida, e hoje tem dois filhos, o Boruto, de 6 anos, como a Sa-chan, e a Himawari, de 4 anos, ela tá gravida de novo – Ri disso, sempre soube que ela ficaria com o Naruto – Sai e Ino estão num rolo, nem sei se eles estão juntos ou não nesse momento, são um casal complicado – Rimos – Shikamaru e Temari casaram, e tem um filho de 5 anos chamado Shikadai, por que criatividade para nomes é algo genético da família Nara – Quase engasguei com isso – Acredite ou não, a Tenten amoleceu o coração do Neji, mas nada é oficial ainda. Gaara está se envolvendo com uma garota chamada Matsuri, é tudo o que sei. Quanto ao Kankurou eu não sei. Kiba continua solteiro, o Shino também, Lee jurou nunca te esquecer – E então me lembrei do garoto que constantemente me pedia em namoro.

0 clima ficou tenso, por que ele finalmente chegou na parte dolorosa.

- E... o Sasuke e a Karin? A Taka... – Perguntei me lembrando dos meus constantes agressores verbais na escola.

- Suigetsu e Juugo estão bem melhores, ainda falam com Sasuke, mas não se orgulham do que fizeram com você, pelo que sei muitos no seu colégio pensaram que você se matou – Uau, nem exageraram – Karin, bom, ela continua no pé do meu irmãozinho tolo. O Sasuke, ele não mudou nada, continua o mesmo arrogante irritante.

Assenti, engolindo a seco lembrando dos acontecidos lá na escola. Das humilhações. Os únicos que não implicavam comigo eram a Ino, o Naruto e a Hina. O Shukamaru vez ou outra falava comigo, mas nunca fomos exatamente amigos, ele era um cara legal. Já o resto... Bom, Gaara e Kankurou eram os "bad boys" da escola, mas eram populares, e andavam somente com a Taka & Cia, que era composta pelo Sasuke, a (Va)Karin, o Juugo – que era o menos pior, apesar das crises de bipolaridade –, e o Suigetsu – garoto desagradável. Pode-se dizer que o fato de eu ser odiada começou a partir destes, mas depois que eu fiquei amiga da Temari – que controlava os irmãos, que por acaso já foram para o reformatório – as coisas melhoraram, um pouco, mas melhoraram. O Naruto era um amor, mas muito influenciável pela prima ruiva e vadia, a Hina tímida demais só não era zoada pelo fato do Neji – amigo do Sasuke e do Naruto – ser primo dela, e dele ser mega-protetor com ela. A Ino foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo, ela falava o que queria e não perdia a oportunidade de me defender e xingar a Karin, ela sempre teve uma queda pelo Sai, que era do grupo do Sasuke. Em casa eu tinha Tenten, que era a única com que eu desabafava tudo, tipo, TUDO mesmo. Ela sabia do Sasuke, dos meus pais, dos meus segredos, e eu podia confiar. Aos poucos eu fui revelando as coisas para a Ino, ocultando apenas o fato de eu ser filha de gente rica – eu fingia ser filha da empregada –. Eram minhas duas protetoras.

Era assim: O grupo popular – Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Neji, as amigas da Karin, Shion e Sarah, os Sabaku – e os meus amigos – Ino, Hinata, Temari, e Lee –.

- Fico surpresa de que Shikamaru tenha ficado com a problemática, mas eu já suspeitava – Tentei descontrair dando uma risada falsa.

- Todo mundo suspeitava, menos eles!

- Tipo isso!

Gargalhamos, assustando os outros passageiros.

- Bom, mas como eu disse – Ele começou – A Ino descobriu sobre você ser famosa, e sobre a Sarada. Desculpe...

- Eu já imaginava que ia acontecer – Suspirei – Mas, diz ai, como ela descobriu?

- Bom, foi quando a Sarada pegou catapora, ano retrasado – Falou – Minha mãe estava desconfiada de mim, já que eu não parava no país. Então, ela pediu ajuda a melhor detetive do país. Ino. – Dissemos o nome dela em uníssono – Aquela loira maldita conseguiu grampear meu celular e pegou tudo! Nossas mensagens, as fotos com você e a Sarada, as músicas que você gravava, tudo mesmo!

- E o que ela fez quando descobriu tudo isso?! – Arregalei os olhos.

- Ela perguntou se estávamos transando – Ah... Por que não me surpreende? – Eu, infelizmente, neguei, mas ainda acho que... – Antes que ele se aproximasse mais eu coloquei a mão em frente ao seu rosto.

- Itachi – Falei em tom ameaçador – Não confunda nossa relação, somos amigos, você é o melhor pai que eu poderia desejar, mas continuar apenas um amigo! Meu advogado!

- Ok, ok. Já entendi, eu nunca vou ser o que o Sasuke foi – Suspirou.

- E seja feliz por isso, eu odiaria ter que te odiar.

- Então eu nunca serei o Sasuke – Sorriu – Mas serei tudo o que você precisar – Me abraçou. – A Ino até que foi bem útil, eu consegui, com a ajuda dela, esconder sua imagem dos seus antigos colegas. Ela conseguiu convencer um cara a tirar todos os pôsteres, musicas, entrevistas, e tudo que tivesse sobre você nas ruas e na mídia.

- A Ino é a Ino, ela sempre consegue controlar a mente das pessoas – E rimos.

Quando descemos do avião – eu com a Sarada, ainda dormindo, no colo –, fomos atacados por flashes das câmeras e perguntas dos repórteres.

Alguns seguranças vieram em nossa direção, impedindo do assedio dos milhares de fãs e da imprensa, e só assim conseguimos chegar em paz na limousine.

- Ufa – Suspirei aliviadamente – Achei que fosse morrer ali.

- Pois é, apesar de tudo você tem muitos fãs no Japão, mesmo sem fazer shows e a maioria das sua informações não serem disponibilizadas aqui – Sorriu – Eles te adoram.

- Eu também os adoro, no entanto é notável minha vontade ficar 1 minuto sem "Me dá um autografo! Ahhh!" – Revirei os olhos.

Sarada me abraçou, e então notei que ela estava acordando. Acariciei seus cabelos negros e sedosos, e ela murmurou alguma coisa que não pude ouvir.

Já era noite, e quando ela percebeu isso levou um susto. Levantou-se bruscamente.

- Q-quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Bastante – Ri.

Ela fez muxoxo: - Droga! Eu nem vi a gente pousar – Choramingou.

- Ah, é a mesma coisa de sempre! – Falei – Cheio de câmeras e paparazzi, e fãs e...

- EU SEI! É exatamente isso! Eu nem dei oi para os meus fãs – Jogou cabelo.

- Pffft... – Itachi tentou conter – Pffft... HAHAHAHAHA! Você é uma figura, pirralha!

- Ei! Não ria de mim hahaha – Mas acabou rindo também.

Sorri abertamente, abraçando minha filha. Vou manter minha promessa, Sarada, querida. Vou cuidar de você.

_**[ . . . ]**_

_- AHH! – A mulher loira gritou de alegria ao ver a mensagem – Minha Saky tá voltando! Minha Saky "lindja"!_

_- S-Sakura-chan vai voltar? – Uma tímida jovem perguntou._

_A loira assentiu freneticamente, saltitante e indescritivelmente feliz, como se tivesse ganhado na loteria._

_- Isso é ótimo! – A outra loira, mais robusta e severa, sorriu – Quando ela chega?_

_- Já está aqui! Chegou noite passada!_

_- Sério? Não creio! – Os olhos da morena de trança brilharam.. – Quando vamos encontra-la?_

_- Daqui a dois dias, pelo que sei! Mas, digam-me, meninas, meninos, o que acham de ir ao show de Lady Cherry? – Sorriu malignamente, vendo outras pessoas entrarem pela porta, todos de sua antiga turma na escola._

_- Lady... Quem? – Um moreno sem expressão perguntou._

_- Lady Cherry, vamos?_

_- SIM! SIM! – O mais hiperativo berrou._

_-Tanto faz – O moreno perguntou._

_- Quando é? – O namorado da loira perguntou._

_- Daqui a dois dias – E um olhar subliminar nasceu na loira._


End file.
